


The Horrible Truth

by Kazriku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Crossover, Gen, Original Mystery Twins, supernatural falls au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazriku/pseuds/Kazriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr oneshot angst fanfiction challenge. Based on my Supernatural Falls AU story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrible Truth

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "How could you have kept this from me for all these years?"
> 
> I’m going for Supernatural Falls AU with this prompt. Might make a slight change with the prompt sentence. Happens after the Bloody Mary incident… kinda long. Okay, it’s a long oneshot with a major revelation for this AU. Rick Pines is already dead in this timeline.

Stanford tossed away the bloodied cotton into the bin. He wiped his hands on his jeans with a sigh and then he packed away the medical kit. He turned to his brother who had been silent ever since he asked for the secret after they dropped off Charlie. He remembered the bloody tears streaming down his brother’s face when Bloody Mary appeared and he was curious to know what caused it. What was his brother’s secret?

Stanford remembered their conversation in the car, when he stopped the car at the roadside when they were on their way to the antique shop.

“ _You don’t know all about it. I haven’t told you everything.”_

_“What are you talking about?”  
_

_“Well it wouldn’t really be a secret if told you, would it?”_

He remembered the guilt and fear in his brother’s eyes. His brother was hiding a very dark secret and he knows it’s related to Carla’s death. He sat down on his bed, facing his brother, “You okay bro?”

Stanley blinked and looked up from the floor to meet his gaze. He remained silent for a few moments and Stanford was about to say something when he spoke, “Do you… believe in premonitions?”

Stanford raised his brows, “Premonitions? You mean the ability to see the future kind of thing?”

“Yeah,” said Stanley as he nodded. He clasped his hands together and began clenching and unclenching his fingers. One of his tells when he was about to say something he was afraid their dad would find out. Stanford leaned forward, keeping silent and waited patiently.

Stanley was obviously debating about sharing his secret. His voice shook as he spoke, “First of all… Carla’s death… wasn’t an accident.”

Stanford sat up straight, “What?”

Stanley opened his eyes and looked at his brother with tears streaming down his cheeks, “She died… just like mom.”

Stanford felt cold. He remembered that night very well. They were there and they watched her burning on the ceiling together. He looked down at his trembling hands and he clenched his fists, “A-are you saying…”

“The yellow eyed demon was there.”

Stanford looked up at his brother, “Are you sure it was him? We got rid of him years ago!”

Stanley nodded stiffly, “I saw him.” 

Stanford cussed under his breath his hands raking through his hair. He then froze and looked at his brother. That means his brother is one of  **them** , “Stan… y-you said something about premonitions?”

Stanley gulped and nodded, “Ford… I-I dreamt about Carla’s death for days before… before it happened. I thought they were just nightmares. I… I should’ve done something! Instead I just stood there and watch her burn! I could’ve prevented it!”

Stanford seemed to have gone numb as he tried to process what his brother said. Stanley continued talking, his voice shaky, “I-it’s not the first time either! I-I’ve had these… vivid dreams, nightmares, before. But it stopped after we killed that demon!”

Stanley was startled when his brother grabbed his shoulders roughly, “What else Lee?!”

“W-what?” asked Stanley confused and afraid of the look of panic on his brother’s face.

Stanford shook his brother, his grip tightening, “You’ve had this ability for so long! What other  _abilities_  do you have?”

Stanley opened and closed his mouth, brows furrowed, “I… nothing! Just.. just  _that_!”

Stanford relaxed slightly. He looked at his brother worriedly, “T-there’s something dad and I kept from you about the yellow eyed demon.”

Stanley held his breath as his brother seem to struggle whether or not to share this secret he and their father had kept from him. Judging from the look of fear on his brother’s face he knew it was  **bad** , “W-what is it Ford?”

Stanford grabbed his hand tightly, “H-he… he said he’s creating an army… of humans who are gifted,” His eyes met his brother’s, “He said… he’s looking for a vessel for Lucifer.”

Stanley pulled his hand away and stood up, “Lucifer?! As in  **the** devil himself?!”

Stanford got to his feet and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Yes.”

“Y-you said ‘ _humans who are gifted_.’ A-are you saying… I’m one of them?”

“I don’t know! I-it might be that you’re naturally psychic? I don’t know! But so far we figured out all these  **chosen vessels** have one thing in common. Their mother died just like ours!”

Stanley slapped his brother’s hand off his shoulder and took a few steps away, “How could you have kept this from me for all these years?! How come I didn’t know?!”

“You were recovering at Pastor Jim’s that time. Do you remember? You got very sick for days after we took care of that poltergeist haunting our old house,” said Stanford. He didn’t realize his brother has gone pale as he continued, “Dad and I found more about his plans and by the time you were back on your feet, we went to hunt him down! We didn’t think it was necessary for you to know because we were going to kill him!”

Stanford finally looked at his brother and he noticed how pale he had gone. His eyes were wide with fear and thick tears streaming down his cheeks. Stanford walked toward his brother worriedly, “Stan? Stan what’s wrong?”

“I… I  **am** one of them,” he said grabbing his head in distress.

“What?”

Stanley grabbed his brother’s shoulders and Stanford could feel him shaking, “F-Ford… I… I had this  _ability_ … since our first demon hunt.  That day at Pastor Jim’s…  I was dreaming about a lot of things and I thought…  I thought they were just that… feverish dreams. But now that I think about it… some of those dreams felt real and most of them… they came true.”

Stanford felt dread sink in the pit of his stomach, “Stan.”

Stanley looked at him with panicked eyes, his breathing becoming harsh, “W-what’s going to happen to me?!” The lamp above them flickered but Stanley doesn’t seem to notice. Stanford felt fear gripped his heart and he felt a strange suffocating pressure surround him as his brother descent into panic and despair. He noticed the picture frames rattling at the corner of his eyes but his brother seemed oblivious to the disturbances in the room, “You said Yellow Eyes is looking for a vessel for Lucifer. A-am I… one of his candidates? Is that why mom died? Because he was after me?!”

Stanford pulled his brother into a tight hug, “No! It’s not your fault! You didn’t know! Don’t blame yourself Stan!” He hugged his brother tighter as he broke down with guilt. The pressure suddenly disappeared and he could breath normally again. Stanford shut his eyes and whispered reassurances to his brother’s ears. 

He now understands why their father was so adamant to keep his brother away from joining that hunt for Yellow Eyes. He  **knew**. He knew Stanley is one of the chosen vessels! So that’s what Yellow Eyes was talking about.

“ ** _You sure you can trust your own family? Someone’s keeping a big secret from you_.** ”

He thought the demon was talking to him and his father about not telling Stanley what they found out. But apparently, he was talking about their father keeping one vital information from him. He cursed their old man for keeping it from him and bringing the secret to his grave.

“It’s okay bro. W-we’ll figure it out. We’ll find a way.”

He stumbled when he suddenly had to support his brother’s weight, “Stan?”

He pushed his brother away and gasped at the blood trailing down his nose, “Stan?!”

He dragged his brother toward the bed and gently lay him down. He grabbed some tissue to wipe away the blood and then checked his pulse. He frowned when he noticed his brother felt warmer than usual.

“ **Well, well, well. How’s it going Pines?** ”

Stanford spun around and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the young blond man in a suit sitting at the kitchen table, “YOU!”

The man grinned as his yellow eyes narrowed in glee, “ **Like my new meatsuit? I told you you can’t get rid of me that easily kid.** ”

“We killed you with the colt!” 

The demon chuckled and raised a finger, “ **That was a decoy. An underling of mine who was willing to take the bullet in my place**.”

“What do you want?!”

“ **Oh, I’m sure you already know. Anyway, I just dropped by to see how he’s doing. Take care of that brother of yours for me, alright? He’s very important to me,** ” and the demon disappeared.

Stanford looked around the motel room and cursed under his breath. He checked the salt lines and noticed the one near the window was disturbed. He quickly fixed the salt line then went back to his brother. He pressed a palm on his brother’s warm forehead, “Damn it dad… you should’ve told me…”


End file.
